Hope against Destiny
by Meow98
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is in love with Sting Euclife. How did this happen? After all, he is her enemy. Will she end up hate him, like everyone else or will she make him fall for her? Find out at *HOPE AGAINST DESTINY*
1. I love you Sting!

That's my 3rd story! ;D  
For my favourite crack pairing :p  
StingXLucy 3  
Enjoy!

* * *

I failed. I disappointed Fairy Tail again. I tried really hard but in the end….I lost. Minerva won. This time, I was sure that I would win but nothing like that happened. When I had started falling unconscious, I heard it. It was a laugh, full of enjoyment. He was happy because I lost That made me feel worst. Because, the guy who was laughing is the man, I am in love with. It's not easy being enemy with the man you love. I would never wish to anyone to have my fortune. Because, the only is left to do, is to stop loving him. That's not easy. I still love him . He doesn't. Even thought, I have stolen his heart. He has forgotten me. I know that it is not right…to love the ''bad guy''…but this is life. Love has no warning. If I hadn't met him before, everything would be different. He would be just my enemy. When I saw him, I wouldn't feel weird. I would be free to love someone else. But, this is my destiny now. No changes can happen. The only thing has left to do, is to hate him. Hate because, he hurts my family, Fairy tail. One day, I am sure, I will have forgotten him.

If only, I hadn't met him that day…..

~13 years earlier~

''Ms. Heartfilia, your friend is here'', a maid announced.  
''Not my friend!'', the blonde girl said, ''he is my future husband!''  
The old maid smiled kindly and thought how much innocent, the kids can be.  
A boy appeared at the door. He was about 5-6 years old. His hair was blonde too.  
''You are here!'', the girl, shouted happy and run into his hug.  
The old maid look at them for a while and then disappeared to make the dinner.  
''Lucy…'', the boy whispered, ''I can't breath!''  
The blonde girl pushed him away.  
''I am sorry'', she said and blushed, ''I am just so excited. I had missed you. No one wants to be with me. My father works all day. You are the only one, I have.''  
The boy gave her a sad smile. ''Don't worry, I will always be with you!''  
''I am glad to hear that!'', Lucy said, ''so what do you want to do?''  
''Let's draw!'', the blonde boy suggested.  
The two children went to Lucy's room and started to draw.  
''I don't know what to draw!'', Lucy said annoyed.  
''Well…..draw something for me, I will also draw something for you'', said the boy.  
The girl nodded, excited.  
When the girl finished her drawing, she gave it to him.  
It was two kids that were holding hands.  
''We are, those kids'', Lucy said with a smile, ''Please always keep that drawing, whatever it happens!''  
The boy patted the head of the girl.  
''Of course!'', he said.  
It was the turn of the boy to give the drawing to the girl.  
''A heart!?'', said the girl surprised.  
''Yeah, that's my heart. I give it to you. That means, I will always love you.'', the blonde boy explained.  
''Does this means that I have stolen your heart?'', the girl asked.  
The boy nodded.  
''Do you promise that when we grow up, we will get married?'', the blonde girl asked again.  
''I promise'', the boy said with a grin.  
Lucy was really happy. She hugged him again.  
''I have to go Lucy'', the boy said after a while and sighed.  
''No'', she shouted, ''Stay!''  
''I will come again tomorrow'', he said.  
''Really?''  
''Yeah..'', he said  
The boy stand up and went to the door.  
''I love you Sting!'', Lucy shouted.  
''What's this?'', Sting asked and blushed.  
The girl laughed.  
The boy sighed, ''I-I lo-love you too''  
Lucy smiled.  
''Bye Lucy!''  
''See you soon Sting!'', Lucy said.

Unfortunately Lucy didn't see Sting again. The next day, Lucy discovered that Sting had moved. They met again 13 years later. But they weren't friends anymore but enemy. Sting had forgotten everything about Lucy. But she was still remembering, him and their promise…

* * *

Meow98: Did you like it? ^-^ Also sorry for my bad english! If I get many reviews, I will upload fast ;)


	2. Why am I still loving him?

''Lucy!'', Erza shouted to me and come near me.  
She was looking sad.  
''What happened?'', I asked worried.  
I had the feeling that something bad had happened. I wasn't sure if I would like to hear what Erza wanted to tell me. But I had to.  
''Natsu…'', she said.  
Did something happen to Natsu? I am afraid. What happened to him? Did he hurt? D-did he d-di…..no no that mustn't had happened? No!  
''He lost….'', she finally said.  
Thank God that something bad hadn't happened to him. But…..he must feeling awful. He wanted to take revenge so bad. I can imagine his feelings because the same happened to me. I lost too.  
''He tried his best b-but that guy was powerful'', Erza said.  
Natsu always tries his best. I know it.  
''Who did he fight?'', I asked.

''Sting..'', said Erza after a while.  
That name made my heart beat. Sting…  
''I see..'', I said without looking Erza.  
Another reason to hate him. He ALSO bet Natsu. He doesn't care. So why I am still loving him?  
''I want to go to Natsu'', I said after a while.  
''No, Lucy'', Erza told me, ''You haven't recover yet.''  
''Erza, please. I have the need to see him.'', I said.  
I had to cheer him up. I know Natsu's feelings.  
Erza looked me for a moment and then she nodded.  
''Fine…Just for a while'', she said.  
She helped me to stand up. I was wearing my pyjamas but I didn't care.  
She showed me the way to where Natsu was.  
I didn't know what magic Sting was using. When I learnt that he was a Dragon Slayer and had killed his own dragon, I was socked. I would never expect that. He was so good. How did he change? I want to know. I don't like bad people. So why do I love him? Everyone says that we should forget the past and go on. Why can't I continue? Why I always remember the past?  
''Lucy!'', Natsu shouted.  
Natsu looked me and then came near me. He was alone.  
''Lucy! Why are you here? You had to be in bed and resting!'', Natsu said to me.  
Resting? That's the last thing, I would never think. I wanted to be with my friends.  
''I heard what happened…'', I just said.  
For a moment I saw it. The sadness at Natsu's eyes. But it disappeared fast.  
''So? Lucy, doctor said that you should be in bed! Come on, let's go back'', he said and took my hand into his.  
''I j-just wanted to see how you were…the same happened to me and…..I know how it feels''  
Natsu smiled to me and hugged me. It was a tight hug. It was feeling nice.  
''Thank you!'', he said , ''I am fine...now that you are here'', he whispered to my ear.  
Did he really say that? I blushed and I don't know why.  
''Oh! Rogue look! It is our lover boy, Natsu!'', Sting said.  
Sting? When had he came?  
Natsu pushed me away.  
''Sting!'', he barked.  
''What's up Natsu? First, you lost and then, you run into yours girlfriend hug…that's so sweet!'', he said and laughed.  
''You are the worst!'', he said to him.  
''Oh thank you!...'', he said like it was a compliment, ''…By the way isn't that the blonde girl? You were amazing back then. That fight..'', he left a laugh, ''It was amazing….Shouldn't you be in the hospital?'', he asked me.  
''Leave Lucy alone!'', Natsu shouted.  
''Lucy eh? That name reminds me something…''  
Has he started remembering me? Please remember the past.  
''Anyway…..don't forget to come to the party tonight. You know. All guilds should be there. Unless, you are embarrassed. It must be feeling awful. You are the ''POWERLESS FLIES''. Everyone is so powerful. Of course, Sabertooth is at the top.''  
''I will kill you!'', Natsu threaten him.  
''Do you want to do this again?….You had your chance! But you FAILED!'', he said.  
Natsu gave him a death glare.  
''Time to go….see you later…..flies'', he said and left.  
I couldn't speak. From the time, I saw him, I couldn't. The only thing, I could do was to hear my heartbeat.  
He hadn't managed to remember me. And he said those things about Fairy tail. He said all those things about my family!  
''We will go at that party.'', Natsu whispered.  
I didn't know if he said that to me or to his self.  
''What party?'', I managed to ask.  
''It's tonight. People from all the guild get together and celebrate for the Grand Magic Games. It is like, a moment where we can all be friends.'', he said with a sarcasm, ''…don't worry. I won't let anything to hurt Fairy tail, to hurt you'', he said.  
''Natsu…''

''Let's go now. You should rest'', he said with a gentle voice.  
He was so good. How could I love Sting? I should change, like he changed. I will manage to do it. I will forget the past and focus on present.  
Nothing is same….

* * *

Meow98: How was it? Should I continue? Thank those who read/fave/follow/alert my story ! ^0^ Also a big thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter !  
Hinagiku Zeelmart  
banglamiss  
1fairytaillover  
lalamnmgirl  
Jesus  
Ruka-Yuuya  
stingxlucy4ever  
alex  
MomoHitsugayaLucyHeartfilia  
Trinity00024  
Thank you! :'DD  
Lucy: Meow-chan forgot to mention that Tenrou arc never happen  
Meow98: Yeah! Well till next chapter!


	3. Grand Magic Games Ball

Merry Christmas minna!  
Here is my present to you ! 8D Chapter update!  
I am really sorry for being so late ;Α; School kept me busy and I had no time Q_Q i am really really sory!  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^  
P.S.: I am looking for a proofreader, so if someone is interested to help me, just send me a message to my account :DD I really need help with my grammar and those things o3o so I really would be glad if someone helped me :)

* * *

What is love?  
Love is an emotion. A very strong one. No one can describe it.

My love for Sting isn't just a simple liking. It's something more. It's full of last. I would do anything for him. But if he keeps behave like that…I will have to delete him from my heart. Fairy Tail is my first priority. I have to protect my family. Love doesn't matter if you can protect the most precious things of you. You will have to put that feeling aside and continue like you never had felt it. I don't think that there is something that can hurt you more than hiding your feelings and not expressing yourself.  
That morning I did whatever I could to convince everyone to let me go to the Grand Magic Game's Ball. I wanted to support Fairy Tail because everyone knew that this wasn't a party to ''make friends'', many would gossip Fairy Tail. I wanted to be there and say that I was proud to be a member of it.

Almost all members were hesitant to let me come. They were saying that I should sleep since I hadn't healed yet and everything would go perfect even I wasn't there. I tried to said what Fairy Tail meant to me, how much I love it and why I wanted to be there. In the end they said yes.  
_

''Lu-chan, I still don't think that you must come'', Levy-chan told me as she was helping to prepare for the ball.

She was ready. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that was making her look prettier than she was. She was like a princess. I wanted to say to her that Gajeel would fall in love instantly with her, but in the end she would say how much idiot I was and would deny her love for him, even though she would had blushed.  
''I will be okay'', I said with a sigh, ''let's pretend that will just have fun there and nothing bad will happen.''  
''I hope so…..or better, let's pretend that we are two girls that talk about girly things while there are preparing to go to a party'', she said leaving a laugh.  
I liked the way that Levy-chan was looking the life. She was always such a happy person. She was making me to feel like a usual girl with no problems in her life.  
''So which one?'', she said, showing me two dresses, ''The pink or the white?''

''Hmm..'', both of them were nice, ''I guess the white one''  
''Sexy'', said Levy, ''did you decide to confess to Natsu?''  
''Eh? What do you mean?'', I asked, confused.  
''Come on! Everyone knows that you like him, Lu-chan!'', she told me and winked.  
''No! Natsu is my friend….I-I don't think him like that!'', I told her, a little louder than I thought it would be heard.  
''Then who? Don't tell me….Do you like Gray?'', she asked.  
''Levy-chan!'', I shouted , ''Should I start teasing you about Gajeel?''  
She blushed, ''F-fine….I won't tell anything else, now get dressed…I will be outside…..call me when you are ready''  
''Ok!'', I said.  
She left, leaving me all alone.  
I wonder what would happen if I had said to Levy-chan that I love Sting. She would probably thought that I was kidding. If I were someone else and somebody had told me that was in love with a bad guy, then I would laugh too, thinking that was joking. My life wasn't a fairy tale like ''beauty and beast'', where a kiss can save everyone. It was true. My love for Sting shouldn't been existing. Past should had been deleted from my memory and not have those feelings anymore.  
I wore the dress and get out to tell Levy-chan, I was ready.  
''Wow, you look so beautiful'', she shouted.  
I laughed.  
''I am serious'', she said, ''Everyone is going to compliment you'', she said.  
I smiled, ''Not more than you'', I said and winked to her, ''Come on, let's go now''  
We started walking to the place where the ball would become. It wasn't far away so in 10 minutes, we had arrived. We could hear many voices and a sweet melody coming from inside.  
We went in. There were a lot of mages from different guilds.  
''I am going to say hi to Jet and Droy, do you mind?'', Levy asked me.  
''No, no, go ahead'', I said.  
As I was searching for someone known, I noticed Sting. He was looking like a prince.  
Doki doki. My heart had calmed down and now it was beating so fast again. How does he influence me like that? If only we could talk like he wasn't my enemy. We were just two normal people…..  
''Lucy!'', Natsu shouted.  
''Don't do this!'', I barked.  
Happy laughed.  
''Wow, you-you look awesome!'', he said blushing a little.  
''Th-thanks!'', I said.  
''Lucy is awesome like a fish!'', Happy said.  
''You are right!'', Natsu agreed.  
Did they compare me to a fish?!  
''Here you are!'', Erza said coming close to us with Gray.  
''Erza! Where were you were? We were looking for you!'', Natsu told her.  
''I was talking with Master'', she said , ''He told me to inform all to behave well to everyone. We shouldn't start a fight with no one, especially tonight!''  
''Now, I have to avoid Sabertooth! If I meet even a guy from there, I don't know what is going to happen!'', Gray told us.  
I could Natsu's face get darken when Gray mentioned Sabertooth.  
''Sabertooth…'', Natsu said angrily.  
''Did someone mention us?'', a familiar voice asked.  
I had shivered. I could feel his breath in my neck. Why was he here?  
''What do you want here?'', Natsu asked.  
Sting grinned.  
''We don't want a fight!'', Gray told him.  
''Who said about a fight?'', Sting asked.  
''Then what?'', Erza asked.  
I couldn't speak. I just wanted to disappear and never meet him again.  
Suddenly Sting point me, ''I want to dance with your blonde''  
''You are not going to lay a finger on Lucy!'', Natsu and Gray said immediately.  
''Guys, guys!'', Erza said, ''It's Lucy's decision!''  
Everyone was looking at me. What should I do?  
''Just a dance!'', Sting told me.  
How could I refuse in his proposal? How could I say no?  
''O-ok'', I said in the end.  
Natsu gave a death glare to Sting, ''Don't dare to hurt Lucy!''  
''Don't worry, I will protect your princess!'', he said and took my hand, leading me to the center of the room to dance.  
Was that a dream or a nightmare?

* * *

Meow98: How was it? .o. Waiting for many reviews! ;D Next chapter is going to be...no I am not going to tell you XD Anyway thanks those who read/follow/fave/alert my story :D And of course those who reviewed!  
X-StarMaidenGazer-X  
BlueBelleXx  
1fairytaillover  
nav2255  
DarkDragonGirl  
banglamiss  
LucySamuiyuki  
Rose Fang  
Ruka-Yuuya  
oAlice  
XxxDarkLoversxxX  
Eucliffe  
Arigatou! 33 Santa Claus is going to bring you many presents ;DD  
So till next chappie! :DD Don't forget to review! ^w^


	4. A weird night

_NEW CHAPPIE IS UP \(^^)/  
_Tch I had a huge writer's block D:  
But I tried my best so you would enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Emotions cannot be permanent. That's why they are called "emotions". Τhe word comes from "motion," movement. They move. Hence, they are "emotions." From one to another you continually change. This moment you are sad, that moment you are happy. This moment you are angry, that moment you are compassionate. This moment you are loving, another moment full of hatred. The morning was beautiful, the evening is ugly. And this goes on.

Then, I was thinking that my heart would rip out of my chest. Why was he acting like that? He was just being so gentle for no reason.  
A sweet melody started sounding. It could touch your soul and make you dance with its calming rhythm.  
Sting closed me to his hug and we started dancing. I could feel my blushing spread all over my face. This couldn't be happening.

Every eye was on us, even though other couples were on the dance floor too. Especially my guild was staring us with an angry look. Their angry look was probably for Sting. Natsu had clenched his fists.  
''Why did you ask from me to dance'', I asked as we were dancing slow.  
''No particular reason'', he said.  
''You are weird''.  
Sting grinned.  
I hoped he couldn't hear my heartbeat since this was the only thing, I could hear.  
''You look so beautiful'', he whispered to my ear.  
I instantly blushed.  
''Wh-what's wrong with you?'', I asked.  
''Nothing!'', he said looking away.  
I couldn't understand him. Everything had happened so suddenly. I had never thought that he would ask from me to dance or even bother to talk to me.  
''Sting…'', I whispered, ''You are hurting me…''  
My back hadn't healed yet. I was still in pain.  
Sting gave me a worried look and moved his hand.  
I thought I heard him murmuring ''I am sorry''.

Maybe, after all he had a good side. He just wanted to look like the bad guy, but he wasn't.  
''Uhm…do I perhaps remind you of someone?'', I asked.  
I had to make him remember. Ι was sure that this way he would change. If I could make him remember his life before killing his parent, then I would touch his soul, his weakness. Then I would make him understand, that a part of his past is still with him. The possibility to love.  
''Maybe, so what?'', he said.  
''Who do I remind you?'', I answer without replying to his question.  
Sting for a few seconds didn't say anything at all. I wasn't sure if he would reply.  
''Your face gives me some weird feelings'', he ended up saying.  
My heart thumped while a light blushing appeared to his face.

''L-like what feelings?'', I asked again.  
Sting sighed.  
''Are you always asking questions?...I don't even know why I keep replying…'', he told me.  
The music that was playing while we were dancing, came to an end.  
Sting slowly pushed me away.  
''It was nice dancing with you blondie, maybe next time, I will ask you again'', he said and winked.  
I gave him a blank look. I wasn't sure if I wanted to dance with him again. His touching was still burning my skin and gave me goose bumps while my heart was hurting. The thing that the next minute, he would be my enemy again, was the most painful of all.  
Before I say anything else, Sting left going to where Rogue and Minerva were.  
I shouldn't have built up my hopes. Unfortunately, it was too late….  
''Lucy!''  
As I was going to turn to see who was calling me, I felt someone hugging from behind.  
I knew this hug. I had felt it many times. So warming…  
''Did he do something to you'', he whispered to my ear while I was feeling his breath to my neck.  
''N-no…'', I tried to say as calm as I could.  
'' Good'', he said, still holding me.  
''Natsu….what's wrong?'', I asked.  
He eventually let me go.  
''Nothing'', he said looking at Sting's guild members.  
I patted his shoulder.  
''It's okay…..He didn't do anything, so don' worry''  
Natsu gave a soft smile and held my hand into his.

''Come with me, for a moment'', he whispered.  
Natsu was being mysterious. Had something happened.  
I nodded and followed him.  
We ended up going to the garden of the building where the ball was taking place.  
''It's so calm out here'', he said, looking the sky.  
That was some weird words from Natsu. He would usually say stupid things and make fun all the time.  
''Natsu…what's wrong?'', I asked.  
He turned and gazed at me. My heart started beating a little fast, without knowing the reason. I was sure that my face was burning.  
''I need to tell you something, Lucy'', he said still looking at me.  
He approached me and hold my hands. A light blushing appeared to his face.  
I looked him at his eyes and I felt my stomach hurting. Why did that happen? Why couldn't I be normal with him?  
''I-I am-''  
''You are Lucy, right?'', a voice said interrupting Natsu.  
A dark figure came near us. After a while, we could see him very well. He was a slim young man of average height. His black hair was brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. His red eyes made him a little scary. He was Rogue Cheney. Sting's best friend.  
''What do you want?'', Natsu asked in an angry tone.  
''Sorry, for interrupting you'', he said with a slow voice, ''but I need to talk with you'', he completed pointing at me.  
With me? What could he want from me?  
''Natsu…can you leave for a moment'', I whispered.  
''Are you said?'', he asked, staring at Rogue.  
I nodded.  
''Don't dare to touch her'', he said with a threaten tone and slowly went back to the building, leaving Rogue and me, alone.  
''What's wrong?'', I asked.  
Rogue approached even more and gave me a small paper.  
''What's that?'', I asked.  
''Don't show it to anyone'', he said slowly but with a cold voice.  
That made me even more confused.  
He turned his back to me and left like a shadow. This guy was really mysterious.  
I looked the paper, he had gave me. It was rather small and kind of crumpled. I looked at the text.  
The next moment, I read it again, because I wasn't sure if I had read it correct or I was dreaming.  
_**Meet me tomorrow, at the center of Crocus, at the park.**_

_**I want to talk with you…  
Sting**_

* * *

_****_

Meow98: Did you like it? ^^ I hope so! Review me so I learn! It will only take 1 min! :) As always, I am thankful for supporting my story by even bothering reading it and of course reviewing! I get so excited when I see a new review :DD  
hellochacha21  
gralu4ever

banglamiss  
TigerrChan  
Guest  
Ruka-Yuuya  
dyingoveranime  
lil'angel323  
DarkDragonGirl  
LeahWuzHere  
lalamnmgirl  
1fairytaillover  
Thank you guys! 33 I can't express my love for you! :D


End file.
